


A Dragon's Lover

by LimyChimera



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humour, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Will add more tags as I go, You're a god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimyChimera/pseuds/LimyChimera
Summary: It's me limy chimera, i'm back with a double chapter upload cause i thought i'd be nice. Also hope you enjoy this story, nos smut yet, unless you guys desperately want it I will probably keep this teen rated (teen rated due to suggestive themes and also swearing in the future) Anyways don't forget to comment share and leave a Kudos!





	1. Nirvana

**Author's Note:**

> It's me limy chimera, i'm back with a double chapter upload cause i thought i'd be nice. Also hope you enjoy this story, nos smut yet, unless you guys desperately want it I will probably keep this teen rated (teen rated due to suggestive themes and also swearing in the future) Anyways don't forget to comment share and leave a Kudos!

Your POV:

 

“C’mon Y/N, it’s been 3 months now we can’t just keep travelling for the rest of our lives!” My brother Hikaru shouted at me.

“I’m sorry but I can’t stop now, not when we’re so close.” I said trying to ignite some faith within both him and myself. Our parents were corrupted by an evil demon three months ago, I had heard of weapon that could swap people between light and darkness, if I could get my hands on that then I could return our parents to us.

“You keep saying that but it doesn’t feel like we’re getting anywhere!” Hikaru shouted pulling me out of my thoughts.

“Trust me we’re nearly there, Nirvana is somewhere within this forest.” I said with a grin on my face.

 

We heard a loud rustling coming from the bushes and I knew that we were in for a fight.

“Hikaru get behind me!” I shouted, I had to make sure he was safe no matter what, it was why I refused to leave him alone. Hikaru nodded at my command and immediately jumped behind me while I prepared myself. A pink haired male jumped out of the bush and appeared before us.

“What do you little kids want Nirvana for?” he asked before getting punched in the gut by another person who was following him, she had red hair and wore rather strong looking armor.

“Shut up Natsu, you probably don’t even know what it is you idiot” the woman said rather fiercely.

“C’mon Erza lighten up on him a little.” A blonde girl said trying to calm her down.

“Y/N I’m scared there’s so many of them” Hikaru said clinging on to my arm in fear.

“Don’t worry Hikaru I won’t let any of them touch you!” I said with a grin. “Just watch me take em all out”

“Now I’m fired up” the pink haired male said as his hands were engulfed in flames. He threw a punch at me and I managed to dodge just in time. I knew that I would have to use both types of magic to stand a chance against these wizards, they clearly knew what they were doing unlike the rest of the miscreants that me and Hikaru encountered on the way here.

“Requip” I said as my shoes switched out for hard hitting metal boots. Thankfully I knew two kinds of magic, speed magic and requip magic.

“Requip magic? So you use the same magic as me.” The red haired woman said. I looked at here shocked that I would end up battling against someone else with requip magic. For now though I just focused on the flame brain that was heading for me, I began unleashing a flurry of kicks against him causing him to stumble backwards. _Yes he’s in a downed state, I can do this_ I thought to myself as I unleashed a final attack against him in which I sent him flying through the air causing him to land against a tree.

“Not bad but I will be your next opponent!” the woman said as she requipped into some black armor with what looked like wings coming out of the back of it, she also had a black sword that looked like it would slice through my body with a single swing. I decided that the best course of action would to requip into something that would allow me to be more agile. Due to her heavy looking armor and sword if I can beat her in speed I’d be able to win no problem.

“Requip!” I shouted as my boots switched to simple leather boots and my clothes were switched with lighter tighter fitting clothing. I also equipped a dagger to defend myself against her sword.

“Interesting outfit, it won’t provide any defense if you get hit though.” she said as she came running at me. I jumped out of the way in an instant using my speed magic to help me with my reflexes. It was like this for a while just me trying to dodge her attacks as she ruthlessly attempted to incapacitate me.

“Ahhh, help me big brother!!” Hikaru screamed as ice began to crawl up his body. I immediately took my attention off the woman and ran to my brother who was now encased within ice.

“Let him go!” I shouted tears in my eyes.

“Not until you tell us why you’re after Nirvana, are you part of the Oracion seis?” the red haired woman asked.

“Please just let him go, I’ll do anything just let him go first!” I pleaded, my eyes sore from the amount of tears that were streaming out.

“Gray, if you would” she said as the raven haired male thawed the ice out. Hikaru fell over when he was freed from the ice and I just held him apologising over and over.

“I should never have taken my eyes off you, I’m so sorry Hikaru. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay Y/N-chan you were trying to protect me and help mum and dad!”

“Ahem I hate to interrupt but you’re going to tell us why you want Nirvana correct?” The red haired woman asked. I nodded before taking in a deep breath.

“So our parents were kidnapped by some kind of dark guild I think their name began with a T or something like that. Anyway when they returned they were really strong but they were evil, something happened to them. So we did some research and found out that Nirvana has the power to switch light and dark, we were hoping that we would be able to use it to help them!” I said looking away from the group.

“While Nirvana is very powerful it will come at a price, I respect that you only want to help your parents but please reconsider, join fairytail and we’ll do everything we can to help return your parents to how they used to be.” Erza said comforting me and my brother.

“I doubt we’re good enough to join a guild.”

“Your fighting skills are good and you have awesome magic, also your teammates are always around to pick up the slack!” The pink haired guy said rather enthusiastically. I blushed a little while giggling at how goofy he was, I just nodded in agreement to joining fairy tail.


	2. The Oracion Seis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter but I kinda wanna leave it on a cliff hanger even though everyone already knows whats gunna happen xD

Natsu’s POV:

 

We finally encountered the oracion seis with the other guilds following behind. They looked really powerful I was starting to get worried for Hikaru and Wendy, they don’t seem to have offensive type magic, Wendy uses support magic while Hikaru uses a more beefed up version of Archive kinda like Hibiki but better. I wasn’t worried for Y/N though, he was just as strong as Erza if not stronger.

 

Y/N immediately began rushing at the guy with the snake beside him, I think he said his name was Cobra. Just before he landed a hit racer sent him flying backwards in the blink of an eye. I was about to run over to Y/N when he just smirked in amusement.

 

“So you’re fast, but it doesn’t mean anything if your attacks only have that tiny amount of power behind them!” Y/N said, standing back up again and activating a type of magic. “Speed Magic: fast reflexes!” Y/N shouted as he glowed green for a moment.

 

Y/N began rushing at Racer with a similar speed to what he was attacked with. He was easily able to dodge Racer’s attacks while dealing his own blows. It was amazing, even covered in sweat and tired from battle Y/N looked beautiful.

 

Y/N dealt out multiple blows to the enemy before Cobra came in and blocked Y/N’s next attack like he knew exactly what he was going to do. It was shocking watching as Y/N tried to attack Cobra only to be blocked or dodged each time. It was impressive but I was scared that Y/N would get hurt so I ran over to try and intervene, only for Racer to send me flying into Y/N.

 

“Y/N are you alright?” I asked worried that I might’ve hurt him.

“I’m fine it takes more than a little tumble to get rid of me!” He said smiling, though I could easily see through his facade, he was in quite a bit of pain.

 

Overall POV:

 

“What did you say his name was?” Brain asked in shock.

“Y/N, is what he called him boss.” Cobra answered.

“Interesting, both the sky maiden and the half-angel have arrived before us.” Brain said processing his thoughts.

“Half-angel?” Everyone blurted out simultaneously.

“Yes, it’s said that with training he’ll be able to wield any kind of magic he sees, he also has an ability to transfer magical power between wizards!”

“That’s amazing, with their combined powers we’ll be able to resurrect  _ HIM”  _ Cobra said menacingly.

“Exactly!” Brain said as he held up his staff and it began to pull both Wendy and Y/N closer. Within a matter of seconds they were both trapped in Brain’s staff along with happy.

 

Y/N’s POV:

When we re-emerged from Brain’s staff we were suddenly in a cave, far away from the guilds. I immediately hurried over to Wendy and Happy to ensure that they were ok. Thankfully they seemed unharmed for the most part. 

 

“What do you want from us?” I demanded.

“It’s more what we want from her.” Brain stated pointing towards Wendy.

“If you harm Wendy I will kill you!” I stated.

“We don’t intend to harm her, we just need her to resurrect someone.”

“Who?” Happy asked.

Brain just smirked and ignored our question. “Racer, go fetch him.” 


	3. A selfless act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was depressing just to write, also i apologize for the lack of uploads, I'm drowning in college work. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy!!

Natsu’s POV:

“Y/N, Wendy are you guys okay?” I asked slightly worried at the state both of them were in. According to them that guy Brain forced them to revive Jellal, he also placed some kind of spell on Y/N that’s causing him to rapidly lose magic energy faster than he can replenish it. I can feel it in the air as it leaves his body and heads towards Brain.

 

“I’m so sorry Y/N, this is all my fault. I never should have told you about Nirvana.” Hikaru apologised through his heartbroken sobs. I went over to comfort Y/N’s brother as he laid there in an almost catatonic state. 

 

“Y/N you have to fight it, I know you can hear me. You have to retain your magic energy, if you lose anymore you’ll die!” Erza shouted at him. Everyone attempted to try and get through to Y/N, but he lost so much ethernano that he probably can’t even see or hear us.

 

Hikaru’s POV:

It was heartbreaking, watching everyone try and save my brother but it was no use. There was only one thing that could save him now, or rather one person… me. I began gathering as much ethernano from the air as possible and tried to prepare for the one spell that could save him.

 

I use the magic known as archive, similar to Hibiki’s version I have a lot of sacred spells stored up. There is one spell in particular that I have stored in archive that I can use now. It is a very powerful spell that can reverse the effects of an opponent’s spell, meaning I can return all of my brother’s magic power. However the cost of this spell is much greater than that of a regular spell.

 

I channeled all of my magic energy into a magic circle on the ground. Silver-greyish runes appeared on the ground around Y/N and enclosed him within.

“Hikaru what are you doing?” Erza asked, I ignored her and returned my focus to the spell. 

 

“Please tell Y/N that I’m sorry, I wish I didn’t have to do this but there was no other choice. Tell him I’ve given him all of my magic as well and that I’ll always be inside him no matter what.” I said with a smile as tears ran down my cheeks.

 

“Hikaru w...what are you t..talking about?” Lucy stuttered out. I just smiled before activating the spell. “ARC OF TIME: SPELL REVERSAL!” I shouted at the top of my lungs. The last thing I could remember was a feeling of true happiness that I was able to save my brother.

 

Brain’s POV:

“What, what happened? All of the nephilim's magic is gone, it’s as if someone reversed my spell.”  I shouted at the rest of the oracion seis. Without Y/N magic energy our chance of defeating them has decreased. 

 

“Cobra, Nightmare recapture the boy, we must have his magical energy at all costs. We cannot allow ourselves to be defeated when we’re so close to Nirvana!” I ordered.

“Yeah yeah, I hear ya boss. Loud and clear.” Cobra retorted.

 

Lucy’s POV:

“H...Hikaru...” was all I was able to stutter out as I looked at his now lifeless body, tears filling my eyes as it slowly faded away and his remaining ethernano particles flowing into the air and finally disappearing. I turned my glance to Y/N as he laid there unconscious, his magic energy returning to him from Hikaru’s sacrifice.

 

“How do we tell him?” Erza asked struggling to hold her own tears back.

“We have to tell him the truth, it’s only fair. He deserves to know the truth.” Natsu said while wiping the tears off his face.

“Who’s going to tell him?” I asked, I couldn’t bear that responsibility, I knew that is I tried to tell Y/N what happened to his brother I’d just end up a crying mess.

“I’ll do it.” Natsu said raising his arm. “I know how he feels, he reminds me of myself a bit so I know how he’ll blame himself.” he continued looking down at his feet.

“Are you sure?” Erza asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Natsu nodded in response before squatting down beside Y/N waiting for him to wake up.

 

Natsu's POV:

Y/N let out a grunt as he began regaining his consciousness, I knew that there wasn’t much time left before he had to tell Y/N what happened to Hikaru.

“Ughh, what happened?” he asked as he sat up. “Wait why are you all crying?”

“Umm Y/N, there’s something we need to tell you.” I said tears streaming down my face.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Your brother, Hikaru, he... he’s dead. HE SACRIFICED HIMSELF FOR YOU!” I said shouting the last bit while crying my eyes out for Y/N.

“W..w..what? N...no th...that can’t be true.” Y/N stuttered his eyes welling up with tears.


End file.
